Elizabeth Meets A Hybrid
Description Elizabeth encounters a creepy hybrid species creature called a Ninja Dragonet. She and her Pokémon are terrified, but what they don’t know is that this hybrid is not evil. Transcript It starts with Elizabeth and her Pokémon on a walk. Elizabeth: Today is a nice day. Don’t you think? Manaphy: It sure is. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was nearby, hanging upside-down from a cave ceiling. ???: You won’t be getting away. Rotom: It’s about this time that Team Rocket appears. Phione: And you just summoned them by saying their name. Rotom: I did not! Elizabeth: Everyone, calm down! Then the whole area is flooded by shadows, making it almost impossible to see. Elizabeth: What is going on?! Umbreon: Um, I don’t like this. Then a strange figure dashes by, knocking her Pokémon out. Then all goes quiet. Elizabeth: Huh? Rotom was no longer in her arms. Elizabeth: Rotom! Elizabeth then was shoved to the ground by a strange creature. She sits up. Elizabeth: Show yourself! A pair of glowing red eyes appear, staring. Elizabeth: Aah! She quickly reached for the Pokédex, but the device had stopped working completely. Rotom had been gagged and was on the ground. Elizabeth: Rotom, no! The red eyes were getting closer. Elizabeth grabbed Rotom and hugged it tightly. She clutched the tiny ghost against her, not willing to let go of it. She had no idea who or what this thing was because the Pokédex was broken. Elizabeth: What do you want from me?! Rotom: Please don’t hurt us! Elizabeth felt a strange hand grab her. Elizabeth: Aah! Someone help! Rotom was slammed down on the ground. Elizabeth: Rotom! Leave me alone, you monster! Elizabeth tried punching and kicking her attacker, but the monster grabs her left arm. She then feels it being twisted and then snapping with an audible sound. Elizabeth: AAAAH!!! My arm! Someone help me! This thi.... The monster then grabs her throat to stop her screaming. Elizabeth: Help... Somebody... *Coughs* Rotom: Elizabeth!! Rotom was terrified and screamed for its life. The monster then punches Rotom in the head, knocking its lights out. It then turns to back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was trying to get air into her lungs. Elizabeth: Get off me... I can’t..... breathe! The Monster glares at her and punches her, knocking her down. Elizabeth gasped for air, but she was then punched in the face repeatedly until she blacked out. The Monster dragged her and her Pokémon away, leaving no sign of a scuffle. Meanwhile... Glorysia: Elizabeth, where are you!? Skylinda: Where the hell is she? Josie: I don’t know. They were worried. Glorysia: I’ll find her. Let me handle this. Glorysia ran out to where Elizabeth was, but nothing was there. Glorysia: Elizabeth? Are you here? No response. Suddenly, shadows surrounded her as she was pushed all the way to the ground. The red-eyed monster then slappped her and dragged her unconscious body away, claiming another victim. Gordon, Akeno, Josie, Valona, Ichiga, and Brianna fell victim next. Elizabeth and her Pokémon had been take hostage by their attacker. Elizabeth wakes up, her arm is still broken, but she is alive. Elizabeth: Where are we? Guys, are you alright? Rotom: We’re fine, but... The glowing red eyes reappeared. Ditto: Not again! The monster then began charging an attack. Elizabeth: What is... Then the monster launches a green shuriken object. It flies towards Elizabeth and she shuts her eyes in terror. The shuriken flies into the wall and sticks into it. Elizabeth: Huh? I thought it was Energy Ball or something! The monster then slashed through the cage and came up to them. The Pokémon were too frozen in terror to even fight back. Elizabeth: Who are you?! Show yourself! Umbreon: Yeah, who are you? The shadows suddenly disperse as everyone covers their eyes from the bright light. Everyone: Aah! Elizabeth uncovers her eyes and is face to face with the monster, now fully visible. It looks like... some sort of tropical fish with a Greninja tongue that was out of water. She had vaguely remembered some kids talking about these fish before, but had never actually seen one. Elizabeth: What the hell?! What are you?! ???: I'm a Ninja Dragonet. You've seriously never heard of us? We're kept as pets and are domesticated. Practically every little kid keeps one as a pet. Rotom: Don't...hurt...me... The tiny orange ghost cowers against its trainer, trembling in fear. Elizabeth: Why did you break the Pokédex? Rotom: I can still go in it, but the signal's just jammed. ???: I didn’t break it. My shadows disable technology. Rotom: You control shadows? Ditto: Let us go. ???: Don’t even try that, idiots! Elizabeth tries the Pokédex and it works. Pokédex: Ninja Dragonet, the Hybrid Pokémon. A Water and Dark type. Ninja Dragonets love to be around people and enjoy being petted. Some of them can cloak themselves in shadows, but many cannot. Elizabeth: That doesn't sound like this one... Rotom: I WANT TO GO! Dragonet: Well, if you insist. And if you’ll shut up! Rotom quickly shuts up. Ninja Dragonet: Thank you. You can leave now. ... Elizabeth: Oh my arm! Rotom: What happened? Elizabeth: Well, I tried fighting her to protect you from being killed. But that thing grabbed ahold of my arm and twisted it. And then...SNAP! My arm was twisted and broken like that. I tried to scream for help, but that thing knocked me out. Her arm had been snapped 180 degrees and was in a lot of pain. Rotom: Oh my. Josie: There you are! Are you all okay? Glorysia: Except for Elizabeth’s broken arm, yeah. Then a claw grabs Rotom. But before anyone could react, a blast of honey traps everyone on a rock. Elizabeth: Ew! Ditto pulls out a bat and starts quickly walking towards them. Ditto: Let Rotom go! Eddie: Uh, no. But before Ditto could even take a swing, a figure slashes the two with swords. Slime-covered swords. Team Rocket: Ow! Dragonet walks up to them with a slime-covered sword at their necks. Dragonet: Let Rotom go or I’ll kill you! Whismur leaps high in the air and suddenly unleashed a blast of fire from its mouth at Team Rocket. Elizabeth: That’s Flamethrower! Dragonet: Good thing I’m a Water Type. Dragonet then rises a hand made of shadows out of the ground. She then punches Team Rocket into the sky. Team Rocket: We’re blasting off again! *Ping* Dragonet: And stay gone! Akeno: That was so cool, Whismur. You learned Flamethrower. Elizabeth: Ow. We have to get my arm healed. Ditto: Oh man. Did you hear it snap? Elizabeth: Yes! Suddenly, Dragonet jumped on Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Aah! The thing grabbed her arm as Elizabeth shut her eyes, feeling it being snapped. ... Elizabeth opens her eyes and sees Dragonet. She looks at her arm to see it snapped back in place. Later, the gang leaves as Dragonet, intrigued with Elizabeth, watches on. Major events *Akeno's Whismur learns Flamethrower. * A Ninja Dragonet nicknamed Dragonet debuts in this episode and begins to follow Elizabeth. Trivia * Dragonet reveals her ability to use her shadows to shut down technology, as she did to Elizabeth's Rotom. Gallery Elizabeth holding her twisted arm in pain as Dragonet glares at her in the darkness. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes where a main character joins the group Category:Episodes